Machines for moving material such as a wheel loaders and excavators are useful for moving material between locations at a work site. Such machines may be used to perform a variety of operations associated with an industry such as mining, earthmoving, construction, transportation, and other industrial activities.
The machines may operate in a semi-autonomous manner to perform these tasks in response to commands generated as part of a work plan for the machines. The process of loading material at a first location and dumping material at a second location may be repeated numerous times over the course of a desired time period. Control of such machines may be a complex task requiring a significant amount of skill on the part of an operator and may require the simultaneous performance of multiple tasks and the manipulation of multiple input devices. As an example, upon loading a wheel loader, it is typically desirable to raise the bucket of the wheel loader to or towards its dump position as the wheel loader is being driven to the dump location. In some systems, the lift arms of the wheel loader may be semi-autonomously raised to a set height or position by actuating an input device.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,626,541 discloses a loading system for use with a haul vehicle and a loading machine configured to load material onto the haul vehicle. The loading system includes an identification tag located on the haul vehicle, an identification tag reader configured to recognize the identification tag, and a transmitter configured to deliver a first signal including information related to the identification tag. The loading system also includes a transceiver configured to receive the first signal and deliver a second signal including loading information to the loading machine to initiate loading of the haul vehicle.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.